


We need the Snyder Cut

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Aquaman (2018), Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Gen, Snyder cut, we need to talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: My two cents on the whole Snyder cut issue.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is an opinion I have on the whole Justice League issue.

Okay here we go, so a year or two ago, after so many years we finally got a Justice League movie, but it wasn't the movie we were expecting. I have recently learned how much Warner Brothers butchered the movie and basically removed Zack Snyder's vision from the movie. I still liked the movie, but even I wasn't oblivious to its flaws. The reason why the movie was significantly changed was because of Zack walking away from post-production after learning his daughter had committed suicide, I understand why he walked away from it he felt like his grief would get in the way of finishing the movie. This led Warner Bros to call in Joss Whedon to finish the movie, and by finish I mean basically remove Zack's original vision leading to re-writes, re-shoots and of course Henry Cavill's f***ing mustache problem, which I will not get into. Many of the actors have voiced their dismay of the cut that we got including Gal Gadot, Jason Mamoa and Ben Affleck himself. Over the years a movement to release the Snyder cut has gained traction, I am a proud supporter of the movement because I really want to see the original vision that Zack had in mind before Warner gutted it.

I hate studio interference, they think they can just move in and mess with the Director's vision, it ticks me off to no end that Zack's movie was basically taken away from him, and as I have stated before he walked away due to personal reasons, but it doesn't change the fact that Justice League was still his movie, he directed it, he worked hard on it only for the studio to basically ruin it. So basically what I'm saying is #releasetheSnydercut. Give us the movie Zack made Warner Bros. 

Edit 3/12/20: Just to make sure I have nothing against Joss Whedon, the guy is a genius Avengers anyone, but I just felt like 80 pages re-writes were unnecessary, I think it should've a polish up of the script.


	2. It's Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My excitement.

So after taking a lot of time to let it sink in, the Snyder cut is coming and I couldn't be more excited. We will finally get the chance the Zack's original vision for Justice League. Darkseid is going to make his cinematic debut finally. We're going to get to learn more about Cyborg's (Victor Stone) backstory and get to know him better, I remember catching a glimpse of that arc in the first trailer, before the studio took it out. I can't wait, I'm just excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this. Please support the movement for the Snyder cut on any social media platform, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, put flyers up anything to make our voices be heard, thank you so much for all your support dear readers, subscribe to my account for all future postings and don't forget to comment and kudos.


End file.
